Being Alive
"Being Alive" is the 113th episode of Desperate Housewives. Plot Karen Karen is the first to leave her house that morning, it is revealed that she has been involved in a grossing relationship with Roy Bender and has a plan to tell him that she loves him on the walk. Once she does she expects a reply but when the time comes for him to give her one, he sees Julie's unconscious body in Susan's garden. He goes to help her and Karen has the sudden urge to scream. The scream is heard by each of the housewives and everyone on the street is soon alerted to Julie's attack. Later in the episode, Karen brings up to Roy what she had said earlier, he replies with: "If you got hit by a bus, I'd really miss you", this is not good enough for her and threatens him with showering alone that evening, this forces him to confess his true feelings and tell her that he loves her. She is also contemplating whether or not to tell the police that she saw Danny and Julie having a heated argument the night before and that he is a possible suspect to her attack. Susan That morning, Susan awakes to her first morning of being married to Mike again. Susan is delighted and tells Mike that now that Julie is back and that they are married, she has everything she needs to be happy. They then hear Karen's screams. Susan runs out and sees Julie unconscious. She then travels to the hospital with her. The doctor tells Susan that Julie will be fine but they need to run some x-rays. Lynette and Gaby then enter and Lynette tells the doctor not to run any tests because Julie may be pregnant. Lynette then tells Susan that Julie told her this a few days previous. Susan is then furious with Lynette because she didn't tell her and storms off. Later, Susan is in Julie's room when Bree stops by. When Susan brings up the fact that Katherine stole Mike from Susan first, Bree asks Karl if it would have been any better if Katherine had started going out with Karl who Susan didn't love but Susan says it would have been worse after what Karl had put her through. Susan is later in the cafeteria when Lynette visits her. When Lynette asks her if she is mad, Susan tells her that she is just mad because Julie went to Lynette with her problems and not her. Lynette then tells Susan that the only reason she did that was because Julie found out that Lynette was pregnant. Lynette then tells her that she doesn't want her children because she is in her 40's and she is considering terminating the pregnancy. Susan tells Lynette that children are the best gifts you could ever get. Susan later watches Angie disapprovingly from across the street when Danny is arrested for attacking Julie. Lynette The morning of the attack, Lynette wakes up getting sick due to her pregnancy. When Parker asks her about it at breakfast, Lynette tells him and Porter that she had eaten bad seafood the night before. Tom almost tells them about her pregnancy but Lynette tells him that she doesn't want people to know until after the first trimester. They are then interrupted by Karen McCluskey's screams from outside. After learning of Julie's attack, Lynette discusses with the neighbours about how nobody would want to hurt Julie as she is the nicest girl ever. Lynette and Gaby then go to the hospital to see Susan and Julie when she hears the doctor say to Susan that he is going to do some x-rays on Julie. Lynette tells Susan and the doctor not to do any x-rays because Julie told her that she may be pregnant. Susan becomes instantly furious with Lynette and asks her why Lynette didn't tell her but Lynette says that Julie asked her not to. Lynette then later goes to the cafeteria to speak to Susan. Susan tells her that she is not mad at Lynette and she is just mad that Julie talked to Lynette rather than her. Lynette tells her that Julie only told her because she found out that Lynette was pregnant herself. Lynette then tells Susan that she does not want her babies and is considering terminating the pregnancy. Susan tells Lynette that children are the best possible gift that you could get which persuades Lynette to keep the babies. Bree Bree and Karl are having sex in the motel when she tells Karl that she always thought that sex had to have a romantic feeling but now she knows that it doesn't. Mike then rings Karl's phone and tells him that Julie has been attacked. Later when Bree visits Julie in the hospital, Bree and Karl are left alone in the room when they kiss passionately. They then break apart to see Julie staring at them looking shocked. Julie then falls unconscious again. Bree asks the doctor if Julie would remember what she saw and much to Bree's disappointment, the doctor tells her that there is a strong probabliity tht she would. When Susan mentions Katherine stealing Mike from her initially, Bree asks Susan if Katherine had got together with Karl would it have been so bad. Susan replies that it would have been worse because of how Karl treated Susan in their marriage. She then says that Katherine would never get together with Karl because she is a lady and not one of the brainless bimbos that Karl attracts. Bree then keeps Susan company for the rest of the evening until Karl enters. Susan then leaves to check on MJ. Karl tells Bree that he has booked them in to a hotel because he doesn't want to spend the night alone. Bree then looks outside the room to see Susan and Mike kissing and then agrees. Gabrielle Gabrielle and Carlos are having breakfast when Ana enters on the phone to Danny Bolen. She asks Danny to the mall but Danny shoots her down. Gaby tells Ana that the best way to get a guy is to ignore them and that is how she got Carlos. They then hear Karen McCluskey screaming. They all rush out on to the street to learn of Julie Mayer's attack. Gaby and Lynette then travel to the hospital to see Julie and Susan. When Gaby returns home the police arrive and ask Ana where she was the night before. Ana tells them that her and Danny Bolen went out drinking and that she escaped out the decorative ladder outside. Gaby becomes infuriated after hearing this and organizes that the ladder be removed. While the handyman is taking the ladder down, Gaby informs him that Ana escaped down it the night before. The man tells Gaby that he is surprised because the ladder would be able to hold very little. Gaby then clims up the ladder to check but it breaks and she falls to the ground. Gaby then confronts Ana about this and Ana admits that she was lying so that Danny would go out with her. Gaby is shocked and demands that she tell the police the truth at once. While Ana is being questioned, Gaby runs in to Angie. She tells Angie that Ana was lying about going out drinking with Danny and that she is telling the ploice the truth at that moment. Gaby later watches from afar as Danny is arrested for attacking Julie. Katherine {C}{C Katherine stops by to Bree's house to tell her that she is taking the morning off when Orson answers and informs Katherine that Bree isn't there. He tells Katherine that he is sorry about Mike leaving her for Susan. Katherine then says that he and Susan won't last and that they'd be back together soon. They then run outside when they hear Karen McCluskey's screams. Later, Katherine brings Mike a casarole and tells him that she's there for him. She then hugs Mike and does not let go. She then kisses Mike but he pulls away and he tells her to leave. Katherine later visits Orson and tells him that she knows that when she said that Susan and Mike wouldn't last that he thought she was crazy. She then tells him that Mike kissed her that morning. She then walks away while telling him not to tell anyone as she would hate for it to get back to Susan. Angie Angie is making juice when Danny walks in to the room on the phone to Ana. He tells her that the mall isn't his kind of thing and hangs up. Nick asks Danny where he went but he doesn't answer him so Angie tells Nick to go for his shower. Angie then sits down with Danny and asks him herself and eventually gets him to tell her that he went out drinking. They then hear Karen McCluskey's screams. Tom, Carlos and Orson become suspicious of the Bolens as they only came out of their house for a few moments while everybody else stood outside for hours. Tom tells Orson and Carlos that it's time that they get to know their new neighbours. Angie then looks outside their window to see the three men staring at their house. Later, Angie and Nick is bringing Susan food when Tom, Carlos and Orson walk up to them. Angie leaves Nick to deal with them as she walks over to Susan's house. The guys start asking Nick questions when Angie returns and pretends Nick's mother is on the phone and the two walk away. Angie then says that they need to create an alibi for Danny. That night, Angie runs in to Gaby. Gaby tells Angie that Ana had lied about going out drinking with Danny to give him an alibi and she is telling the police the truth now. Angie then goes inside and tells Danny that the police are going to come soon but he can't say anything until their lawyer arrives because the "a fish gets caught by opeing its mouth". Danny is later arrested as the residents of Wisteria Lane watch from afar. Trivia *Although credited, Madison De La Garza (Juanita Solis) is absent from this episode. *For a brief moment, the character of Eddie Orlofsky (as portrayed by Josh Zuckerman) can be seen in the crowd as everyone stares at Julie's unconscious body, meaning this episode marks Zuckerman's first appearance in the series, although the actor isn't credited until the following episode. de:Ein schrecklicher Tag fr:6x02 ro:Sezonul 6/Episodul 02 Category:Episodes Category:Season 6